Falling Petals
by Periwinkle Watson
Summary: SHADAZE AUish. Everyone thinks he doesn't know who she is. Everyone thinks he doesn't see her. Everyone is wrong. ONESHOT


**Hi hi!**

**[For my usual readers: I know this is totally not my regular fandom, and it might seem weird to you. But if you don't care for it, or aren't interested, that's fine. :) But I really like this fandom and couple and had to put it out there, regardless of who reads it. Thanks, though. XD]**

**Now, I have to just say one thing.**

**Please please NO FLAMERS. I know this couple is looked down on because of the absurd notion that "Shadow and Blaze never met," but I don't believe in that, and I very much like them together. So, I decided to play by -their- rules. You say they never met? Okay. Let's have them meet then. That's what this story is. My idea of how they may have first met—or what I wanted to happen anyway. ;) It's a prequel, in essence.**

**Anyway, if you don't like it, I won't be offended. You are allowed to have your own opinion and it's allowed to be completely different from mine. But I won't let you do is trash me for it. Respect me and I will respect you. :) And if this story irks you, that's okay—just don't read it. Lol, No meanness intended. :D**

**And one more thing: please, if you want to argue about whether or not Blaze and Shadow did or didn't meet, don't do it here. Okay? Thank you. x)**

**So... we cool? ;P**

**After all that, try to enjoy please. Lol**

**-wxt**

**

* * *

**

**Falling Petals**

**(a Shadaze oneshot)**

Everyone thinks he doesn't know who she is. Everyone thinks he doesn't see her. Everyone is wrong. Truth is: Shadow knows exactly who Blaze is. She's his perfect match. His soul mate. She is the only thing he's ever wanted. And he wants her so badly.

Shadow thinks about her all the time. When Sonic and the gang round up, he hopes intensely to get a mere glimpse of Blaze. To catch her eye, even the slightest corner, is to die for. Yet, it happens so infrequently, it almost seems as if they want to keep her away from him. Their prize possession, their sweet beauty far away from him. He, the dangerous, wild one; the one they can never trust.

They can think what they will. But Shadow knows if there was one thing he could never _ever_ hurt, never _ever _put in danger, it's her. Blaze. She holds his heart and she doesn't even know it. Probably, she doesn't even know _him_. But when Shadow observes her from afar, he sees her true qualities. Quiet, but stubborn. Innocent, but not naïve. Strong, but beautiful. These are the things that make him fall harder for her. If only she and he could join up—she would see his good side. She would see exactly what she brings out in him.

But she's afraid of him.

Nothing hurts Shadow more than knowing this. And he knows it's true. From the quickest, uncomfortable glances, from the speedy getaways when he's near, from the fact that he has never had the chance to utter a word. She doesn't want to be close to him—in any kind of the sense. Understanding that reality is about as painful as being burnt alive—with Blaze's own hands.

He loves her powerfully, but it's slowly killing him.

"Sonic."

Shadow's voice was gravelly, raspy; the word was low and stoic as it blew out from his lips. Sonic, being the ADD creature he was, merely glanced at Shadow, expressions lighting his face like he had no power to control them.

"_What_, Shadow?" he asked pointedly, bouncing on his feet. "I'm kind of busy here. _As _you can see."

Shadow took one glance around at the empty field and nearby forest. He said nothing about that.

"I wanted … to—"

"Wanted to _what_?" Sonic interrupted impatiently. Shadow glared and took a deep breath. Sonic was irritating in every way.

"Ask you something."

Sonic crossed his arms and shot a smirk Shadow's way. He didn't like this, or where he predicted it was headed. Arrogance and anger was _Shadow's_ job. And he didn't like people that took things not belonging to them.

"Come to ask me for advice? I knew one day you'd come around. Well, go ahead, Shadow—I'm all ears."

Shadow shut his eyes tight. It was taking all his energies not to simply and completely _mull_ this creature over. But he couldn't do that. (At least, not right now). He was here for a purpose, and he wouldn't leave until it had been accomplished. Blaze was all that mattered.

"How is Blaze doing?"

Sonic's face dropped. Obviously, it was not what he was suspecting.

"Blaze? Who cares? C'mon Shadow, don't beat around the—"

"Just!" Shadow shouted, stopping Sonic's mouth for a moment. "_How_ is she?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "She's fine, far as I know. Now can we get down to business so I can gloat?"

"Where is she?"

Now Sonic was especially irritated, Shadow could see. Well, he wasn't the only one.

"How should I know? Probably off somewhere with Silver! What's the point of all this?"

Shadow didn't answer him; he had no intention of doing so. He was only in Sonic's pesky presence to investigate Blaze's whereabouts. Now that he had an idea, it was time to leave. Actually, _way_ overdue.

So he left.

"Curse you!" Sonic shouted after him.

Shadow didn't even look back as he skated off at high speed.

And there she was.

Blaze was right there. Probably 20 feet away. And Shadow's heart was on overdrive. It was pumping, pumping. No notable rhythm or pattern surfaced. Just random pounding cutting off enough oxygen to make him slightly delusional.

Shadow stayed hidden behind a particularly thick tree, peeking his head around to watch the peculiar specimen. He was sure his heart was thumping so loud now, Blaze _had _to hear it. But she carried on like nothing was happening.

As Shadow stood and observed her, he wanted more and more to be closer to her. In mental desire, he tightened his gaze. Then he noticed her intriguing actions and couldn't understand them. What _was_ she doing? He leaned his head out as far as he could without being seen. And then, as Blaze bent down once more, Shadow realized her activity. She was picking flowers.

Another heartbeat skipped suddenly, making him gasp quietly. This caused him alarm. Shadow hated this lovesick feeling consuming him; but for once, it was something he had no control over. He couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. The only person that could cease this nauseating sickness was the one standing 20 feet from him.

And then Shadow knew. They had to meet. He could no longer hide in the shadows, spying. Even if it was what he did best. Even if the anxiety welled within him, stifling his breath. Even if he wasn't the best conversationalist. It really was the only option. No matter how daunting.

With shaking hands, Shadow grasped the stem of a lone daisy swaying beside him and plucked.

She could hear his soft footsteps towards her. Shadow knew this because she suddenly froze, her back turned to him. He could practically see the chills spinning down her spine. He knew he could feel his, that was sure.

And then, he was right there. Standing behind Blaze. He didn't move and she didn't move, so he assumed he should say something.

"Hi."

And that was all it took for Blaze to whirl around. Shadow didn't realize she knew the sound of his voice. When her eyes met his, she stood frozen once more. This made Shadow feel very uncomfortable. Why wasn't she saying anything back? He would have started a conversation himself, but seeing her beauty up-close-and-personal stunned him. Shadow was speechless.

He took a moment to think. Then he held out the flower to her.

In a moment of surprise, the bouquet of forest flowers already collected in Blaze's hand lit up in flames. Shadow watched the ashes sift to the ground. Blaze frowned a little. Shadow let out the smallest of smiles. He reached the flower out further.

"Take it."

Then something shifted in her eyes. She was debating this matter with herself. Shadow wished she would just speak. Just once, so he knew she wasn't literally mute. What was wrong with him that made her stay so silent?

And then, in a matter of seconds, he wished he hadn't thought that at all.

"No thanks," she said.

Shadow blinked in astonishment. He didn't understand. He didn't have time to ask questions though, because as soon as Blaze said the words, she ran off. She had rejected him. She left him there just like that. Left him with a dagger to the chest. Left him with stabbed pride. Left the daisy to wilt on the dirty ground.

When the flower touched the soil of the forest, Shadow's pain overrode him. He dashed off, broken. Possibly beyond even her repair.

Shadow kept running. But he was leaving more than just the forest. He was trying to throw away his pain - this sudden, but crippling hurt. As he skated faster and faster, his destructiveness kicked in. With red eyes and an evil frown masking his face, he let it all out. Smoke, ashes, and dirt were flying around him.

The hatred had reached it's boiling point. Shadow could no longer hold back the fire inside him. He turned to the sky and let out a deafening cry. Suddenly after, he lost his breath and just some of his rage. Still he kept skating until he reached his home.

Shadow liked to spend his time in an abandoned warehouse, far away from the rest of civilization. He even put together a little room for himself, finding scraps and things left behind to use as furniture and knick-knacks. But today when he came in and saw his abode, it only increased his hysterical temper.

How could she stand there and _reject _him? With this question, he flipped over his bed in one swift movement. Just what did she think of him? Shadow punched the dusty, dirty wall. Did she think he was one to be reckoned with? Shadow kicked and kicked blindly - anything, everything.

And then something else entered his mind.

Did he repulse her?

A paralyzing wave of self-hate washed over Shadow, knocking him to the ground. He was so disgusting to her that she couldn't stand to even take a mere flower from his paw. She couldn't stand to speak more than two words to him. She couldn't even stand to look at him.

Now Shadow turned his rage onto himself. If he didn't have all this hate, this darkness imbedded in him, maybe then she'd love him. But Shadow's pride had to disagree. No, he shouldn't have to change for her! She could have him as he was or she couldn't have him at all. Then he remembered she had done just that.

The anger flooded back in. Shadow stood and began throwing things around yet again. But this time, before he could do too much damage, a small voice called out to him.

"What are you doing?"

Blaze's last word hung in the instant silence of the room. Slowly, in disbelief, Shadow turned around. He glared at her.

"How did you find me?" he demanded. Blaze looked indignant. She came out from behind the wooden beam where she had hid and stepped into the moonlight.

"I was in the area and overheard." She scanned the room quietly. Shadow couldn't help but feel nervous. This other, vulnerable emotion only pushed forward his still blazing anger.

"You're not welcome here. Leave now!" His tone was rough and mean as he threw his hand out. She had hurt him more than she could know, and now it was his turn.

But Blaze stood defiantly. She wasn't scared, she wasn't mad, and she most definitely wasn't hurt. This was all to Shadow's dismay. Seeing her stand there, unaffected, made his bubbling rage slowly start to dissipate. Just her presence cooled him down, completely shattering his attempt to return evil for evil.

He'd said it once, and he would have to say it again.

No matter how he tried or wanted to. He couldn't hurt Blaze. Ever.

Embarrassed, Shadow turned away and stepped toward the corner of the room. He needed privacy; shelter from the sweet, but absolute power she held over him. Shadow wished she would just leave him in peace.

"Why did you do it?"

Apparently, that was too much to ask. Shadow snapped his head to the side.

"What?" he practically barked.

"Why did you give me that flower? I don't understand."

"I didn't give it to you. You rejected me." He turned just a little more to see her face. "Or have you forgotten?"

"Shadow," she said softly but with firmness, as she moved closer, "you can't expect everything to always go your way." A burst of burning anger smoked through Shadow.

"Is that a _threat_?" he sneered.

"Absolutely."

Shadow was shocked at her rebuttal. Tenacious! Audacious! Ostentatious! He spun around and balled his palms into fists.

"_What did you say_?" he growled.

"You heard me, _Shadow_." She crossed her arms. The anger surfaced on her face. They barely knew each other, and yet they fought like life-long enemies. "Despite your ego, you can't control people." She seemed to shift as she spoke her next words. "You can't control _me_."

It toppled the scale. She was taunting Shadow, calling him on his weakness. She shouldn't know that; she shouldn't possess this domination. That belonged to Shadow. And he had to, _needed_ to, show her. He had just as much power over her as she had over him.

Shadow bore his eyes into Blaze. He stared at her long, longer. Blaze began to become uncomfortable. She tried to reflect back his strong gaze, but Shadow could tell she was waning. Slowly, he stepped towards her. He just walked, staring into her shining eyes.

Blaze's arms fell apart, swinging at her side helplessly. She was caught. Shadow was closer now than he had ever been to anyone. They were a breath away. And with vindictive authority, Shadow simply shut the space. He pulled her into him and kissed her like he had never kissed before. Like he desired to so many times before. He poured himself into her through this one moment.

Then the gravity of the earth pulled them apart. But not for long. Because one look from Shadow caused Blaze to instantly reengage the raging symphony between them. Now it was she that let go. She kissed him without warning, without reason. She kissed him because in this moment, he was the most beautiful creature she had ever known.

But time and space came rushing back to retrieve Blaze. Shocked as she was with herself, she obeyed the command and let go of Shadow. She tossed him one last look and then escaped with the roaring current.

Shadow stood stunned.

But silently, a smile crept over his lips; because he knew.

This was only the beginning.

Falling Petals


End file.
